Why Him ?
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE   Kai x ..? Ahah     Kai est en colère contre tout les membres du groupe depuis quelques jours. Tous essayent de savoir ce qui cloche...


Titre : Why him ?

Auteur : Laael [Qui d'autre ?]

Disclaimer : Ils s'appartiennent... Mais j'ai tout essayer je vous assure … T.T

Pairing(s) : SECRET ! Ahah, sinon c'est pas marrant :')

N.d.A [Note de l'Auteur x)] : Les titres viennent de ma tête, alors no comment à ce sujet :')

« Kai ...! Kai qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Bordel Kai ! » hurlais Ruki en lui courant après le batteur.

L'interpellé continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers la scène en courant nettement plus vite que le petit chanteur. Ils devaient être sur scène dans deux minutes, et il n'avait pas le temps de parler. De s'expliquer. Il arriva à destination, et se planta devant l'entrée de la scène, la regardant d'un air obstiné, n'accordant aucun regard aux autres membres du groupe. Le chanteur arriva enfin, et les trois autres s'approchèrent de lui, prêts à faire leur rituel près-concert habituel. Kai ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, même quand ils le tirèrent pour le forcer à se joindre à eux. Il était en colère, et ça n'allait pas changer de si tôt. Ils firent donc leur rituel sans lui, et sans motivation. L'organisateur indiqua au leader qu'il pouvait monter sur scène d'un geste de la main, et le batteur y alla, sous les cris hystériques des fans, évitant d'aller plus vite que l'air qui résonnait dans toute la salle. Un sourire factice apparu et il se cacha derrière sa batterie, réprimant un soupir lourd d'ennui.

Quand la pause arriva, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement, et il descendit de la scène pour se réfugier au plus vite dans la loge qu'il s'était accaparé en arrivant tôt ce matin là. Il y entra, et s'affala sur son canapé, regardant son reflet dans le miroir juste en face de lui. Il poussa un autre soupir, décrétant pour lui même qu'il avait une tête à faire peur, bien qu'il soit maquillé pour cacher la fatigue. Le maquillage ne peut pas cacher la colère ou la tristesse. Ses deux sentiments étaient donc visibles sur son visage. Il lâcha encore un soupir, appuyant sa main sous son menton, et attendit qu'on vienne le chercher pour la seconde partie.

Les minutes passaient lentement, trop lentement au goût du batteur qui faisaient les cents pas dans la loge, résistant à l'envie de sortir. Il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et Uruha entrer. Le guitariste le regarda quelques secondes, puis se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le batteur le regarda, interdit.

« C'est quoi ton problème Kai ?

-Dégage.

-Pardon ?

-Dehors. Sors de cette pièce.

-Mais putain Kai ! On t'a fait quoi ? Si tu dis rien, on peut pas deviner ! Alors soit tu nous le dis, et on essaye de t'aider, soit tu te la ferme, mais arrête de faire la gueule ! A cause de toi on se sent tous coupable, on sait pas quoi faire pour te sortir de là. Depuis notre concert à Yokohama tu tire la tronche, alors c'est forcément l'un de nous quatre qui t'emmerde !

Kai haussa les épaules, confirmant silencieusement sa dernière hypothèse. Uruha fit un pas vers son ami, tendant les bras pour le prendre contre lui. Le batteur recula, tendant les bras, non pas pour le prendre contre lui, mais pour le repousser. Ce que le guitariste n'avait pas compris, c'est que c'était, entre autre, à lui qu'il en voulait, il haussa donc les sourcils et refit une tentative d'approche, récoltant le même résultat. Il poussa un soupir, lâcha un « Putain » et sortit en claquant la porte.

Un homme vint chercher le batteur peu de temps après. Il le suivit dans le long couloir, et fut rejoint peu à peu par les autres. Tous essayèrent de capter son regard, mais il regardait, d'un air buté, droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il attrapa le bandana que lui tendait le bassiste, trouvant le courage de lui sourire avant de l'attacher. Ils prirent tout deux une grande inspiration, puis montèrent sur scène, Kai se réfugia derrière sa batterie et commença à frapper le rythme pendant que son ami disait quelques phrases dans le micro du chanteur. Puis, ils entamèrent les premières notes de Ride With The Rockers.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Ne.

-Ça fait me peur un Kai en colère.

-Je sais.

-Bon, Aoi, Uruha c'est à vous ! »

Ils s'élancèrent sur scène, faisant rugir leurs guitares, cachant l'inquiétude derrière un sourire. La fin du concert arriva vite. Kai lança ses baguettes, comme à son habitude, déposant un bisou sur la dernière avant de la lancer loin. Et Aoi s'attarda, lançant sa bouteille, et attendit Kai, racontant n'importe quoi au public. Personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il allait tenter sa chance. Après avoir lancé sa bouteille,le batteur ne trouva pas d'autre excuse pour rester sur scène, et aucune excuse pour éviter Aoi. Il décida donc de descendre de scène en courant, se sachant, bien sur, suivit par le guitariste. Il sprinta jusqu'à sa loge, et tenta de la fermer sans écraser Aoi qui s'était calé entre la porte à le cadre de façon à se qu'il n'ose pas la fermer. Kai fut donc obligé d'abandonner, et il s'installa sur le canapé, allumant la télévision montrant la salle en train de se vider, sans accorder un regard au guitariste. Ce dernier ferma la porte, débrancha l'écran, et se planta devant le fuyard.

« Si tu me dis pas ton problème, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu craque. Ou pire ! J'exterminerais tes réserve de jus de pomme ! » annonça-t-il calmement, en réprimant un sourire à sa dernière phrase.

Kai redressa à peine la tête, n'osant pas le regarder. Aoi haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça ensuite, essayant de comprendre. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, lâchant un léger « Ah ».

« C'est moi, ton problème ?

-Pas que toi. » répondit le batteur en secouant la tête, essayant de s'enlever le fameux problème de la tête.

Un fan service de trop. Dépassant les limites.

« Qu'est ce qui t'emmerde chez moi ? » enchaîna le guitariste. « Et qui est ton problème, en plus de moi.

-Uruha. » répondit-il du tac au tac avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, et de se foutre une baffe.

_En voilà une belle façon de faire ta déclaration. Brave Kai !_ Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

« Ruwa ? Oh... Je vois... T'es pas un peu amoureux de lui par hasard ? Se serait pas ce fameux fan service qui t'as emmerdé ?

-Amoureux d'Uru ? Non ! » s'indigna le batteur en secouant de nouveau la tête.

Il se leva, et s'approcha du frigo pour en sortir un jus de pomme, laissant le guitariste comprendre seul. Aoi resta planté là, à regarder dans le vide, respirant lentement. Kai sortit de la pièce, le laissant là, et se dirigea vers le parking pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait, alors il pressa le pas, et s'enferma dans sa voiture de location pour démarrer aussitôt.

Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, et il éteignit son téléphone au bout d'une dizaine. Il se gara devant leur hôtel, et courut presque dans les escaliers pour éviter une meute de fans en délire, et surtout, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre au plus vite. Il prit une longue douche, et se coucha directement après, ne prêtant aucune attention au téléphone de l'hôtel qui sonnait dans la pièce à côté, se roulant en boule dans les draps frais.

Il fut réveillé par des bruits sourds. Kai se redressa en sursaut, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Dix heures trente du matin, à quelques minutes près. Il se leva en râlant, et enfila un boxer et un pantalon en toile blanc, laissant son torse nu. Il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte, s'apprêtant à hurler, mais tomba nez à nez avec Aoi. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement quelques secondes, le regard d'Aoi déviant légèrement vers le torse du batteur, puis Kai ferma la porte. Le guitariste frappa de nouveau la porte, jurant silencieusement. Puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit lui même, forçant Kai à se pousser. Il entra et regarda son ami.

« Putain, mais tu t'es décidé à me faire chier ou quoi ? » hurla le batteur.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, et le regardait d'un air méchant que personne n'aimerait voir sur son visage angélique. Un regard qui blessa Aoi. Le guitariste serra les lèvres, baissa la tête puis la secoua. Kai perdit son air méchant, et s'approcha de son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule, s'excusant silencieusement, puis s'écarta, s'en allant vers le balcon, indiquant d'un geste désinvolte le canapé à Aoi. Ce dernier le suivit, et s'installa sans rien dire sur le canapé, raide comme un piquet.

« Kai... » marmonna-t-il, en ne bougeant que ses lèvres. « C'est moi ? »

Kai resta silencieux, regard Tokyo vivre, un vent frais soufflant doucement. Il regarda en dessous de lui, et fut brièvement tenté de sauter, avant de soupirer. Il ne répondit pas. Aoi avait compris, et il s'en voulait intérieurement de lui avoir dit. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Kai... »

Il prit son courage à deux main, puis se retourna, posa ses mains sur la taille du guitariste, et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant tendrement contre lui. Les mains d'Aoi se posèrent sur son torse, et il en glissa une dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, tout en entre-ouvrant ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long de son cou, y déposant de légers baisers, caressant son torse de sa main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux.

Kai le repoussa doucement, et le regarda, en se mordant les lèvres suffisamment fort pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le guitariste descendit son autre main sur son torse, le caressant des deux mains du bout des doigts, déclenchant des frissons chez le batteur. Il croisa son regard et eu un sourire.

« Tu ne rêve pas... » assura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Kai serra les lèvres, le repoussa encore, et lui tourna le dos.

« Uruha ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'était qu'un fan service, et je suis sur que tu le sais.

-On aurait pas dit...

-Il est amoureux d'un autre. » ajouta le guitariste en posant de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

« Ah ! » s'exclama le leader en se dégageant. « Je vois ! »

Il retourna à l'intérieur, jurant à voix basse, sifflant qu'il n'aimait pas servir de bouche trou, et que ça ne se faisait pas d'abuser des sentiments d'une personne.

« Putain Kai ! Je m'exprime mal, je sais ! » cria Aoi en regardant son dos. « Mais c'est pas parce qu'Uruha en aime un autre que je suis là ! »

Il se planta derrière lui, et le força à se retourner.

« Je suis là parce que je sais que c'est moi, la personne que tu aimes, et pour te dire que toi tu es là depuis longtemps. » ajouta-t-il en montrant l'emplacement de son coeur.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Kai essayant d'assimiler ce que le guitariste venait de lui dire. Aoi repensant au fameux fan service, grâce auquel il avait surmonté sa peur de tout avouer à Kai. Oui, il avait embrassé Uruha, mais sur un coup de tête, pour oublier Kai quelques secondes, et pour faire plaisir aux fans, mais ça, c'était en dernière position. Et il n'avait pas bien interprété la réaction de Kai, ce regard haineux, que le batteur leur avait lancé. Il avait crû qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de relations, qu'il leur en voulait de s'afficher comme ça. Et il avait eut mal en pensant pendant une seconde en le croyant... Homophobe. Kai baissa la tête, encore pensif, et le guitariste s'écarta, le laissant seul, comme la veille sauf que c'était lui qui partait, et non l'inverse. Il se servit un jus de pomme, piqua une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la cuisine. Il observa le batteur, s'appuyant négligemment contre le cadre de la porte. Puis son regard fut attiré par un reflet du soleil sur un cadre photo, juste à côté de la télévision. Il s'approcha et eut un sourire en se reconnaissant dans les bras du batteur, quelques années plus tôt, pendant un concert.

Ainsi, lui aussi avait cette photo. Il prit le cadre dans ses mains, souriant en se souvenant parfaitement de cette scène. C'était grâce à cette accolade qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments envers lui. Le lendemain, il avait plaqué sa copine en lui disant plus ou moins la vérité. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et il s'en était aperçu il y a quelques jours. Depuis, il restait célibataire, rejetant toute tentative d'approche. Il s'était rapproché d'Uruha, car il le savait lui aussi attiré par les hommes. Il avait été conseillé sur comment agir, mais il n'avait jamais exécuté les plans de son ami. Uruha était le seul à savoir ses sentiments pour le batteur. Souvent, il avait fait des allusions plus ou moins discrètes en présence du concerné, mais Kai n'avait jamais réagi, il avait pris peu à peu l'habitude de ne pas les écouter, de ne pas faire attention à eux, de ne pas être jaloux. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, où Aoi avait piqué sa crise et avait embrassé Uruha, devant tout le monde, déclenchant une colère sans nom chez le batteur. Et ils avaient tout mal compris. Pour Aoi, le batteur était homophobe, et il refusait une relation entre membres du groupe. Et Kai les avait crû ensemble, alors il ne leur avait plus adressé la parole.

Et les voilà aujourd'hui, face à face, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Aoi se retourna, manquant de se prendre la tête de Kai dans la sienne. Il lui montra la photo.

« Je sais que je t'aime depuis ce jour. »

Kai eut un sourire, lui prit le cadre des mains pour le poser plus loin, puis il le plaqua contre le meuble, doucement.

« Moi je sais que je t'aime depuis le premier jour » marmonna-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant s'assoir sur le meuble.

Aoi entoura la taille du batteur de ses jambes, et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il l'attira encore plus contre lui, et lui marmonna quelques mots à son oreille. Kai le regarda, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il caressa son ventre, le regarda tendrement.

« Redis-le... » marmonna-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

Le guitariste eut un sourire et secoua négativement la tête. Kai captura ses lèvres dans un baiser, ne le rompant que pour lui ôter son t-shirt. Il descendit ses lèvres dans un cou, puis sur son torse, torturant tendrement ses deux boutons de chair, en les mordillant, en les léchant, arrachant de doux gémissements à son ainé. Aoi inclina la tête en arrière, s'offrant totalement au batteur. Il lâcha un gémissement un peu plus fort en sentant le bout des doigts de Kai effleurer son membre par dessus le jean. Le batteur remonta ses lèvres sur celles du guitariste, le soulevant, pour l'amener vers sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, lui mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa, et colla son bassin contre celui de son amant. Aoi ouvrit la bouche, lâchant un autre gémissement, tendant son bassin vers la sources de son plaisir, il entoura de nouveau la taille de son futur amant de ses jambes.

Kai descendit de nouveau ses lèvres, embrassant chaque parcelles de son corps, déboutonnant doucement son jean, s'attardant autour de son nombril. Le guitariste lâchant un grognement de frustration en tendant encore son bassin. Kai eut un sourire, et effleura le boxer blanc, et surtout son membre, le sentant se tendre de plus en plus. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son membre gonflé, déposant de légers baisers papillons, lui arrachant des gémissements plus ou moins frustrés. Il tira sur l'élastique de son boxer, soufflant sur son membre.

« K... Uke... » lâcha Aoi, dans un râle de frustration. « S'il te... plaiiit » ajouta-t-il, finissant sa phrase dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Kai avait enfin prit son membre en bouche, et avait juste fait quelques petits va et viens avant de l'enlever et d'embrasser chaque parcelles de son sexe, et le tour. Puis il prit vraiment, et fit de très lents va et viens, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de son amant se transformaient en cris. Son amant vint dans sa bouche, dans un cri de plaisir. Le batteur avala, et remonta vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il s'écarta et le regarda tendrement, enlaçant leurs mains.

« Je t'aime. » souffla Kai avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Aoi le tira encore plus contre lui, caressant son dos, descendant doucement ses mains vers le pantalon de toile du batteur, lui enlevant doucement, de même que son boxer. Il caressa ses fesses, embrassant son cou. Kai ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, sortant directement un préservatif. Il l'interrogea du regard, et Aoi posa ses lèvres dans son cou, remontant vers son oreille.

« Prend moi Uke... » souffla-t-il.

Kai serra les lèvres, hésitant. Aoi caressa ses lèvres, ses joues, descendant sa main le long de son bras. Il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la monta vers sa bouche pour les humidifier. Kai ne le quittait pas du regard, toujours un peu hésitant.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. » ajouta-t-il.

Le batteur hocha la tête, et descendit sa main vers l'intimité du guitariste, y entrant doucement un doigt. Il le bougea doucement, guettant la douleur dans les traits de son amant, puis il entra un deuxième, en l'embrassant tendrement. Il sentit les jambes d'Aoi encercler sa taille, l'incitant à le prendre. Il mit le préservatif et le pénétra doucement, arrachant un léger cri de douleur au guitariste. Il s'arrêta, et paniqua légèrement. Aoi poussa quelques soupirs, et pris la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur son membre de nouveau tendu par le désir. Kai le caressa doucement, cherchant à le détendre. Aoi bougea légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il était près. Kai commença ses mouvements en son amant, calant sa tête dans le cou du guitariste. Il l'entendit gémir à son oreille, et commença des mouvements sur son membre, en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

« Han... Kai... » gémit le guitariste en appuyant encore plus fort sa tête sur les oreillers. « Pl... plus vite... »

Kai hocha la tête, et accéléra ses mouvements, gémissant aussi à l'oreille de son amant. Aoi le serra encore plus contre lui, plantant le peu d'ongles dans son dos. Le batteur continua d'accélérer ses mouvements, se sentant venir. Le guitariste ouvrit la bouche, près à dire quelque chose, quand il jouit dans la main de son leader. Kai fit un dernier coup de rein, et se vida en son compagnon, dans un cri de plaisir. Il se retira, se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Aoi, laissant le désir l'abandonner pour laisser place à la fatigue. Le guitariste se cala contre son amant, et caressa son torse du bout de doigts.

« Je t'aime. » marmonna-t-il.

Kai eut un sourire et ferma les yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras, passant sa jambe au dessus de celles longues et fines de son compagnon, l'embrassant doucement.

Ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, fatigués, mais heureux.


End file.
